


Last Kiss

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief, Gunshot Wounds, Mortal Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo is wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a "last kiss" meme.

Automatic weapons, Gojyo decided, were cheating. It stood to reason some slimeball like Nii would have them, he supposed, just one mean mundane backup among all the spiritual power and weird science. Still, it was cheating and he was glad he'd had it in him for one last go with his shakujo before he fell. Nii'd looked pretty surprised, like his belief in the supremacy of modern technology had taken a beating. 

"Stop trying to talk."

Gojyo smiled up at Hakkai. Least, he hoped it was a smile. There were tears running down Hakkai's face. Gojyo hoped his glass eye didn't fall out or nothing, that'd be pretty embarrassing. Hakkai didn't snuffle and look like crap like most people would if they were crying. It was a neat trick, Gojyo thought, he bet it'd really impress the girls.

"I mean it, don't try to talk."

Nothing hurt, so he supposed Hakkai'd been at work with chi. He hoped Hakkai'd get on with things and fix him up a bit more, though. Mind you, he'd seen what Nii had done to his own damn men with that machine gun.

 _Hakkai_ , he hoped he said. _Hakkai_.

"Shh." 

He'd tease Hakkai later, he thought as Hakkai's lips touched his forehead. It was all that education, everyone knew it was bad for a guy, especially a sensitive guy like Hakkai. They'd laugh, and have a beer, and Goku'd have enough to eat for once, and Sanzo'd get that nasty little look of satisfaction he had when he read something really stupid in the paper. And Hakkai wouldn't be crying then.

And they'd


End file.
